Stuck in a Turbolift with a Vulcan
by Empress T'Pau
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! All Brand New! R&R! It seams that Maija, Spock and McCoy have gone from one side of siberia to the other!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek...Okay! It owns me...it has driven me insane and I love it!  
  
Authors note: this is meant to be random, just like a lot of my other fics.  
  
Stuck in a Turbolift with a Vulcan.  
  
Maija ran as quickly as she could to catch the closing turbolift. She barely got in as the lift doors slid closed.  
  
Maija: 'lo Mr. Spock. (Giving him the Vulcan salute)  
  
Spock: (remains silent, but returns the gesture.)  
  
Maija: Sighs...what floor?  
  
Spock: Bridge.  
  
Maija: Cool, same here.  
  
The turbolift began to vibrate softly as it began to move up towards the bridge. Maija was watching the buttons and humming a song, when all of a sudden a clunk was heard and the lights turned off.  
  
Maija: Squeak!  
  
Spock: stay calm.  
  
Maija: staying calm...squeak!  
  
Spock: Lieutenant let go of me...please.  
  
Maija: Its dark.  
  
Spock: You are crushing my torso.  
  
The lights came back on. Spock pried himself from Maija  
  
Spock: I wonder what malfunctioned? (He moved over to the door and tried to open it by pushing a button and summoning the computer, but nothing happened.)  
  
Maija: Please tell me we aren't stuck.  
  
Spock: I will tell you that we are not, but unfortunately we are.  
  
Maija: You're joking.  
  
Spock: I do not joke.  
  
Maija: Are you telling me that the emergency exit is not working!  
  
Spock: Well if we are still here obviously.  
  
Maija: Don't give me that attitude.  
  
Spock: I was not aware that I had one?  
  
Maija: err...You know what I mean! We are stuck!  
  
Spock: I believe I just said that.  
  
Maija: You realize it can be a while till they know we are missing?  
  
Spock: Yes, due to the fact that most of the crew is on shore leave.  
  
Maija: This cannot be happening to me! I can't breath! (Starts pounding on the door yelling out names and asking for help)  
  
Spock: Will you stop that? We have enough oxygen to last us for six months, control yourself, or I will be forced to sedate you!  
  
Maija: I'd like to see you try! (Calming down) I can't be stuck here.  
  
Spock: You don't have much of a choice.  
  
Maija: I don't have time for this; I'll have us out of here in a snap. (Starts to fiddle with the control panel)  
  
Spock: Do you know what you're doing?  
  
Maija: Course I do. (Suddenly the panel starts to fume and spark. The lift trembles and it drops two levels)  
  
Spock: You knew what you were doing.  
  
Maija: (Gives Spock a murderous glare)  
  
Spock: We will just have to wait. (He sat down on the ground, quietly meditating.)  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Maija: Psst...Spock? (Poking at him)  
  
Spock: (Opening one eye) What is it?  
  
Maija: Can't we signal anyone? Isn't there anyway we can get out?  
  
Spock: I am sure, for the past five minutes I have thought of several ways we could get out, none of them safe, so we are going to be here for a while.  
  
Maija: So you mean we are stuck here, for god knows how long!  
  
Spock: Yes, I believe I just said that. Seriously lieutenant you need to have your ears checked.  
  
Maija: I am so screwed! (Bumps head against wall)  
  
Spock: you have no idea.

$$$$$$  
should i keep going?R&R


	2. these buttons don't work

Disclaimer: No I do not own Star Trek...I can't say I own Spock either, but sometimes I think he lives under my bed... but no, I don't own anything so don't sue me! Please! There is also a part that I took from the cartoon " Hey Arnold" that doesn't belong to me either.  
  
Authors Note: I am so glad you liked that!!! Yay!!! I am so happy!!  
  
Stuck in a Turbolift with a Vulcan.  
The buttons don't work  
  
Maija: What do you mean ' you have no idea'? Are we going to die?  
  
Spock: Your emotions lieutenant could rival those of Doctor McCoy.  
  
Maija: You didn't answer my question.  
  
Spock: (sigh) Well as of right now I believe that no one is on board except us.  
  
Maija: Everyone was scheduled to leave- what time is it!!  
  
Spock: (thinking silently)  
  
Maija: Never mind you don't have a watch.  
  
Spock: Its exactly 12 hours 09minutes and 34 seconds...  
  
Maija: Oh (surprised look on face)...that means that they all left...  
  
Spock: yes.  
  
Maija: Well its nice to know you have friends...  
  
Spock: Who think I left for a science convention in Rigel III.  
  
Maija: No! (She said looking up into the ceiling)  
  
Spock: Yes. Don't you have any friends?  
  
Maija: Yeah, but she knows I am not going to see her for about a week.  
  
Spock: Then we are surely going to be here for a very long time.  
  
Maija: six months of shore leave...we are going to die!! (Starts whine childishly)  
  
Spock: (covering ears) Lieutenant stop! At this pitch dogs and others like myself could hear this.  
  
Maija: (looking at him angrily) You don't understand I can't be stuck here!! I have work to do! I have to live I'm too young to die!!  
  
Spock: (uncharacteristically rolls eyes) We are not going to die.  
  
Maija: We have no water, no food and I am claustrophobic!  
  
Spock: That could present a problem.  
  
Maija: (hyperventilating) big wide open spaces...big wide open spaces...  
  
Spock: Please, calm yourself.  
  
Maija: (taking a deep breath) okay.  
  
Spock: humans...  
  
Maija: What now?  
  
Spock: we sit here and wait.  
  
Maija: I can't! I have to get out.  
  
Maija got up and began to ram into the door.  
  
Spock: What do you think you are doing?  
  
Slam-  
  
Maija: What does it look like I am doing?  
  
Slam  
  
Spock: Trying to dislocate your shoulder?  
  
Slam  
  
Maija: You have a real sense of humor.  
  
Slam  
  
Spock: Humor? I do not appreciate your sarcasm.  
  
SLAM  
  
Maija: Me, be sarcastic? Never.  
  
SLAM  
  
Spock: Suit yourself then (Slam) but if you injure yourself (slam) just remember I am not a (Slam) nurse.  
  
Maija stopped and looked back at him, her fists her drawn and her knuckles were a pearly white. She sighed heavily and sat back down.  
  
Maija: (Thinking to self) I can't believe I am here! I am supposed to be enjoying myself! Now here I am stuck on a turbolift with a Vulcan! Of all people to be stuck with. I am probably going to die here from boredom...  
  
Spock: (Thinking to self) I cannot believe that I am in this predicament. I suppose what makes it worse is that I am incarcerated in a small space with an emotionally unstable woman...(starts thinking in Vulcan)  
  
Maija: A penny for your thoughts.  
  
Spock: My thoughts aren't worth a penny.  
  
Maija: Be that way then see if I care.  
  
Spock: (silence)  
  
Maija: (sits down pouting about things) Err! I can't stand it! There has to be a way out of here!  
Maija goes over to the control panel and starts to play with all the buttons and fuses.  
  
Spock: I don't think you should-  
  
Maija: Do you want to get out of here or not?  
  
Spock: yes, but-  
  
Maija: Silence is golden so shut up and get rich. (Goes back to fiddle with the panel)  
  
Spock: (Slightly taken aback for a Vulcan)  
  
Maija: (laughs triumphantly) I think I did it! (Pushes exit button)  
  
Maija smiled like an idiot, when all of a sudden the lights blinked off and a loud bang is heard.  
  
Maija: Crap!  
  
The lift suddenly drops at an alarming rate. Both Maija and Spock are momentarily lifted off the ground as the lift plummets down. (Think tower of terror folks.) Then it comes to a sudden stop and it begins to go up like a rocket. Maija is screaming obscenities while Spock is trying his hardest to keep himself from falling. The lift stops once more and it trembles as the lights keep coming on and off. The lift rattles yet again and all is darkens.  
  
Maija: I fell on something soft.  
  
Spock: That would be me. (Shoving her off of him)  
  
Maija: Its dark.  
  
Spock: in the future lieutenant I would suggest that you do not play with any more control panels.  
  
Maija: Thank you captain obvious.  
  
Spock: You are welcome.  
  
Maija: grrr...  
  
Spock: we need light.  
  
Maija: Maybe if I push this button over here...  
  
Spock: No! There will be more button pushing anymore.  
  
Maija: Well, you've managed to push all my buttons!  
  
Spock: These buttons don't work!  
  
Maija: That's funny I don't think yours work either!  
  
Spock: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Maija: nothing.  
  
Spock: It would have to mean something.  
  
Maija: ahh! Enough we need some light!  
  
Spock: (Turns on a small flashlight)  
  
Maija: I am not even going to ask you were you got that from.  
  
Spock: good.  
  
Maija: Would you stop shinning that thing in my eye!  
  
Spock: Oh, sorry.  
  
Maija: You so did that on purpose!  
  
Spock: I have no idea of what you-  
  
Maija: Forget it...well Mr. Spock we are going to be here for a very long time.  
  
Spock: I thought we had already established that.  
  
Maija: Yes, well...truce.  
  
Spock: sigh truce.  
  
Maija: (thinking to self) You know we are going to end up killing each other.  
  
Spock: Lets hope it doesn't come to that.  
  
Maija: (face goes white)  
  
#######  
  
Well? Hmmm...just wait till they get hungry; ) this will be fun! REVIEW I need suggestions and comments!!!! 


	3. twinkies

Disclaimer: No I do not own Star Trek.  
  
Stuck in a Turbolift with a Vulcan.  
  
Maija: zzzzz  
  
Spock: (thinking to self) It has been five hours. The human has fallen asleep and is making really horrible noises.  
  
Maija: zzzzz  
  
Spock: (Thinking) I should awaken her.  
  
Maija: size...mom...  
  
Spock: (thinking) Now she talks in her sleep.  
  
Maija: size...zzzz...baby bear...zzzz  
  
Spock shook her a little to see if she would arise.  
  
Maija: No! Mom I don't want to go to school...kids are mean.  
  
Spock: wake up lieutenant.  
  
Spock shook her a little bit more, but this time Maija retaliated and she smacked him in the face.  
  
Maija: Let me sleep mom I'll be up in five minutes...zzzz  
  
Spock: (still in shock...that hurt)  
  
Maija: zzzz...zzzzz  
  
Spock: Lieutenant!  
  
Spock's voice almost echoed off the walls of the lift. Maija woke up startled and she began to make violent movements.  
  
Maija: Where the crap am I!! Why is it so dark?  
  
Spock: (turning on flashlight) Lieutenant don't you remember?  
  
Maija:Aieeee!!!!!  
  
Maija began to yell when she saw the light hit Spock's face. (For those who have trouble seeing this, like me, think of it like he is telling a campfire story with the flashlight lit up towards his face.)  
  
Spock: Calm yourself.  
  
Maija: Who are you? You freak I know karate!  
  
With that Maija began to attack Spock with all the strength she could muster.  
  
Spock: Lieutenant it's me!  
  
Maija: (breathing I and out) don't do that! Do you know how scary you look!?  
  
Spock: I was not aware that I scared you.  
  
Maija: No offense Mr. Spock, but being in this small cramped little area with you in absolute darkness is enough to scare anyone.  
  
Spock: Interesting...  
  
Maija: Did I hurt you?  
  
Spock: No.  
  
Maija Right...I must have scratched you. You are bleeding.  
  
Spock felt around his face and looked at his fingers. The light reflected off of a greenish liquid. Maija snorted and gave him a small band- aid.  
  
Spock: where did you get that?  
  
Maija: They have a convenient first aid kit here. Spock: Ah.  
  
Maija: I feel like a bus hit me, how long have I been out?  
  
Spock: For about five hours. After the impact with the wall.  
  
Maija: Impact?  
  
Spock: I suppose you are suffering from mild amnesia. You knocked yourself out trying to break out of here.  
  
Maija: (silence)  
  
Spock: Well no one has come to save us yet.  
  
Maija: (grumble, grumble, grumble)  
  
Spock: was that you?  
  
Maija: ...  
  
Spock: Are you hungry?  
  
Maija: No. (grumble)  
  
Spock: Well there is no food...  
  
Maija: We are so screwed! Maybe I have something I my purse?  
  
Maija began to dig around in a small black purse.  
  
Maija: Bingo!  
  
Spock: This isn't time for games.  
  
Maija: No Spock, I have food!  
  
Spock: (Cocks eyebrow) Really  
  
Maija: I have about three...Twinkies?  
  
Spock: We will have to ration them.  
  
Maija: Speak for yourself...I want the cream filling!  
  
Spock: You may have the cream filling, but unless you want to live you will have to ration them.  
  
Maija: I know (whining) I am so hungry...  
  
Spock: I do not have to eat until maybe tomorrow.  
  
Maija: Sure bob  
  
Spock: My name is not bob  
  
Maija: I wasn't the only one with a rumbling stomach  
  
Spock: Excuse me but my stomach does not-  
  
Grumble  
  
Maija: Hah! What was that?  
  
Spock: (tips of ears turn a greenish color)  
  
Maija: Here (offering half of Twinkie) you need to eat it, or I'll starve along with you.  
  
Spock: Thanks  
  
Maija: (singing to self) Hello Twinkie come and spread your sugary goodness to all the world-  
  
Spock: Why are you singing to your food?  
  
Maija: I need to entertain myself.  
  
Spock:(enjoing sugary goodness)  
  
Maija: With fluffy white cream filling...lalalalalala  
  
Suger highs for the next chapter anyone? Please Review I need more Ideas! 


	4. sugar highs!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but someday when I take over the earth with my army of evil squirrels, I might, but for now it does not belong to me. Anything else that has a copyright in here does not belong to me either Okays!  
  
Authors note: Ster j- I have read the novelization of star trek iv...hehehe...I am fully aware of the effect sucrose can have on a Vulcan...thank you for reminding me...hehehe... this will be fun.  
  
Jack Sparrow Fanatic- what you suggested is pure genius.  
  
Psyco- Wow England!!!Ahhh do you know who Alan Rickman is? Well umm...umm Twinkies are in fact American, they are little rectangular yellow cakes with fluffy white cream filling. Mmm...forbidden twinkie...  
  
Stuck In a Turbolift with a Vulcan.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Maija: all right so anyways as I was saying, Hikaru was telling me that Pavel was dating Nyota and I was like nuh uh and he was all like yuh huh and like I was like no way!  
  
Spock: no way?  
  
Maija: yes way!  
  
Spock: nuh uh!  
  
Maija: yuh huh!  
  
Spock: But Nyota is too old for Pavel...  
  
Maija: That's what I said but nuh uh...wow! I need more...  
  
Spock: Twinkies?  
  
Maija: yeah...we need more...  
  
Spock: Sugar!  
  
Maija: (digging in purse) HAHAHA! Here they are! They were hiding from me! Wee!  
  
Spock: mmmm....  
  
Maija: come Spock sing with me! Hello Twinkie come and spread...  
  
Spock: your sugary goodness...  
  
Maija: to all the world!  
  
Spock: with fluffy white cream filling

Maija: and golden cake crust...  
  
Spock: make my tummy feel good

Maija: with your heeling sweetness  
  
Spock: lalalala  
  
Maija: lalalala 

Spock: heheheheh  
  
Maija: wee!!  
  
Spock: That was enjoyable!!  
  
Maija: Fo' shizzle  
  
Spock: Fo' shizzle?  
  
Maija: no Spock it's fo' shizzle.  
  
Spock: Fo' shizzle  
  
Maija: yep...  
  
Spock: what are you doing now?  
  
Maija was dancing or at least something that looked like dancing.  
  
Maija: I don't know I am on a sugar high!!! Wee!!!  
  
Spock began to turn his flashlight on and off for no apparent reason. Maija fell down clutching her stomach and laughing hysterically. Spock felt the necessity to do the same and both launched into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Maija: hahaha...look look guess who I am? Launch...the...torpedoes...right now...Mr. Spock!  
  
Spock: Hahaha! Captain Kirk! Okay guess who I am.  
  
Spock made his voice sound like a southerner and he frowned deeply.  
  
Spock: Darn it Jim, I'm a doctor not and engineer! Maija: Ooh ooh! I know I know! Pick me pick me!  
  
Spock: All right! Maija!  
  
Maija: Yeah!! Okay it's Doctor McCoy!  
  
Spock: no...  
  
Maija: what? Aww  
  
Spock: Just kidding!!  
  
Again more uncontrollable laughter came from both of them. Maija lied down on the floor gasping for breath. She hummed small tunes as she gazed up at the ceiling trying to control herself. As her eyes studied it she noticed a small square up above.  
  
Maija: Spock...look...hehehe...  
  
Spock: Huh? Where?  
  
Maija: flash the light up there!  
  
Spock: up where?  
  
Maija: up there silly!  
  
Maija giggled and grabbed Spock's hand with the flashlight and pointed it to the ceiling. The light revealed a door-like contraption.  
  
Spock: Is that a  
  
Maija: uhuhuhuh.  
  
Spock: Well where do you think it leads too?  
  
Maija: more sugar?  
  
Spock: I'll hike you up there.  
  
Maija: Okay!  
  
Maija grabbed Spock's shoulder and he lifted her up. She popped the door thingy open and stuck her head outside.  
  
Spock: what do you see?  
  
Maija: A lot of pretty colors.  
  
Spock: try to push your self up there. You are extremely heavy.  
  
Maija pushed her self as far as she could until she realized, she couldn't go any farther.  
  
Maija: hehehe...you are not going to believe this. (giggles) I am stuck. Hehehehee!  
  
Spock: You're stuck? Hahahahahhahahaha  
  
Maija: I know isn't it just hilarious!  
  
Spock had let go of Maija. Her lower half was dangling and he broke into laughter. Maija joined in the as well by kicking her legs and stuff.  
  
Spock: do you need help? Hehehe  
  
Maija: No too busy admiring the pretty colors...there's red, purple and some blinky glowing lights.  
  
Spock: okay...  
  
Maija: Okay I am going to try and get down now...  
  
Spock: okay  
  
Maija: Here I come!  
  
With that Maija forcefully squeezed down the opening and fell down shaking the lift.  
  
Maija: I thanks for breaking my fall Spocky!  
  
Spock: No problem.  
  
Maija: No sugar was up there!  
  
Spock: aww  
  
Maija: Well that's okay  
  
Spock: (speaking incredibly fast) Yeah you probably have more in in in-  
  
Spock fell back and began to snore loudly.  
  
Maija: Aww...you fell asleep well that's okay beca-  
  
They had both reached their high and had hit their low incredibly fast. Maija's head fell on Spock's stomach and began to snore as well.  
  
Spock: zzz...twinkie..zzzz..(twitch)

Well that was random. Maija should not have sugar ever and Spock should watch what he eats. My gosh thank you all so much for the suggetions I really appreciate them. Please keep sending more!! Review!!! 


	5. oh boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of these characters associated with it.

Authors note: I am so happy with all the reviews I have received, and I am very glad you all like it :) Sorry for inexcusable grammar, I have problems with that if anyone can help I would gladly appreciate it.

Enjoy

Stuck in a Turbolift with a Vulcan

Maija woke with a start her hair had in this span turned into a frizz ball and she felt like her head had been hit several times with a car door. She gazed down at Spock who was quietly sleeping. She let out a deep sigh of frustration and pain; her head felt like it was about to explode into shards.

Maija: (She whispered to herself) Those must have been "special" Twinkies...I've never had a sugar high like that.

Spock: ...zzz...I-Chiya...zzz...Go back home...

Maija: sigh

Maija's eyes would not adjust to the darkness so she decided to use the flashlight. She began to scan the floor with her hands trying to find the flashlight. She then felt a cold cylinder and she picked it up.

Maija: And then there was light. (She turned on the flash light) and it was all good.

She examined the turbolift and then realized the opening at the roof.

Maija: (gasp) What were we doing? A way out?

Maija arose and began to walk below the opening, completely forgetting that Spock lay in front of her.

BAM!!

Spock: What's wrong?

Maija: sorry. I tripped over you.

Spock: are you well?

Maija: ;;0-0;;

Spock: Maija?

Maija: My headache just got worse.

Spock: I see, the after affects of a Twinkie...

Maija: Well how are you feeling? (Irritated that Spock doesn't seem sick)

Spock: I do not feel-

Maija: Oh I forgot (irritated again)

Spock: However, I believe my esophagus wants to perform reverse peristalsis.

Maija: Whaaa...?

Spock: I want to throw up.

Maija: (scoots away several inches) well I think while we were under the sugary affects of the Twinkie we found a way out...(points flash light to open hatch on roof)

Spock: I see, but where would that lead us?

Maija: Dunno...I'll go up there and see.

Spock: Lieutenant, not to offend you, however it seems to me due to the size of your hips you cannot fit through the hatch.

Maija: (eyes twitches) Are you calling me fat.

Spock: No its just that-

Maija: You called me fat! Well I'd like to see you go through there. I doubt you'd fit you're probably bloated.

Spock: I don't-

Maija: Whatever, I don't want to argue with you; I'll hike you up there.

Spock: Are you sure-

Maija: Yes...just because I'm female doesn't mean I can't lift up 155 pound male.

Spock: (cocks an eyebrow.)

Spock sighed and grasped the flashlight from Maija's hand who in turn put her hands together to lift him up into the hatch. Spock put his foot in her hands and lifted himself up towards the opening.

Maija: What do you see?

Spock: Many cables and such, but no discernable way out, I 'm going all the way out there. (Pushing himself up)

Maija: You're stuck aren't you?

Spock: (trying to push upwards)

Maija: (snicker) Let me help you get down.

Spock: (sigh)

Maija tugged on his dangling legs, and loosened his hips from the opening. He gracefully slid down and landed on his feet.

Maija: Well I guess that wasn't meant for escape, at least not for big-hipped people.

Spock: (silence)

Maija: Sigh...

Spock: ...

Maija: We need a miracle...just one.

_All crew to battle stations this is Captain McCoy...heheheheheheh _

Spock: I think we've just received it.

Maija: It's Doctor McCoy! OMG!! Use the intercom.

Spock: Doctor McCoy?

_McCoy (over int): ...Spock is that you?_

Spock: No it is his ghost.

McCoy: That's not funny... 

Spock: I was not trying to be humorous, Now listen I need your help.

_McCoy: Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Rigel and stuff?_

Spock: I should be asking why are you here pretending to be the captain?

McCoy: Ahem...I forgot something, Now Why are you still here? 

Spock: I was unfortunate enough to get stuck in a turbolift with the lieutenant Maija.

Maija: Hi Doctor, Please help! I am going insane down here!

_McCoy: You poor thing being stuck with a Vulcan in a turbolift...gods spare me._

Spock: Anyway we need you to help us get out.

_McCoy: I'll try. Ummm...I'm looking in your computer for the turbolift printout._

Spock: ...

Maija: I am going to live, I am going to get my first kiss (someday) I am going to live to see the last Star Wars movie!

Spock: (Cocks Eyebrow)

_McCoy: All right Spock, on the control panel press the blue button. You should hear a little chime sound._

Maija: There is more than one blue button

_McCoy: The one on the left._

Maija: (presses button)

Turbolift trembles

_McCoy: The one on my left!_

Spock: Doctor McCoy? Do you know what you are doing?

_McCoy: I guess._

Spock: That is very reassuring.

McCoy: All right did you press the button? 

Maija: Yes I heard the chiming sound.

_McCoy: All right then, now you have to push the red and yellow buttons on the bottom panel, but before that you have to pull twist the emergency twistie thingy so that it looks like an upside down happy face and then you have to hold the blue button while holding the yellow buttons and red buttons._

Maija: OMG!

Spock: Doctor? Are you sure those instructions re for the turbolift?

_McCoy: Of course...heheheh...oops...Okay lets try this from the top._

Maija: I know I've said this a gazzilion times but we are screwed.

Spock: There is no such number as a gazzilion.

Maija: yet.

Spock: However, I must agree with you.

_McCoy: Hey are you guys still there?_

REVIEW!!! Thank you so much for reading, again any suggestions and praise as well as flame are welcome.


	6. i don't think so

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue!

Authors note: I am so sorry I have not updated in such a long time, life and what six other fics needed my attention! I am happy with all the reviews I have received thus far! Thank you all so much for the suggestions and continue to read.

Dedication: To all those who's ideas have been used here!

Stuck in a Turbolift with a Vulcan

Maija: Doctor McCoy! Are you certain this is right!

_McCoy: Now listen Miss, I am a doctor, not an engineer._

Spock: Doctor, I really need you to pay attention.

_McCoy: Don't go telling me how to do my job Spock, if you were so smart you would have been out of there already._

Spock: Doctor I have no desire at the moment to engage in argument with you.

_McCoy: The heck you don't, Spock!_

Spock: Doctor please, we have been here for more than three days-

_McCoy: Maybe I should leave you there for another day to teach you a lesson._

Maija: Doctor McCoy, please we need your help.

_McCoy: harrumph _

Maija: well if you leave us here, I am so sure that after we get out of the here the crew would really love to know what you were doing

Spock: _Captain _McCoy?

_McCoy: You wouldn't_

Maija: Don't make me do it.

_McCoy: sigh Well fine then now you two listen to me!_

Spock: who wouldn't?

_McCoy: Ahem, well I think these are the right blue printsâ€um okay._

Maija: Yes

_McCoy: This is going to sound ridiculousâ€but did you press the little button below the panel?_

Spock: what button below the panel?

McCoy: Well, if you lift up a small little board under the control panel there should be a small little button, its supposed to be the emergency, emergency door opener.

Maija: Shut up.

_McCoy: I told you its ridiculous_.

Spock: Well

Maija: This all one big joke! The universe is just having a big laughâ€(pushes emergency, emergency door opener)

The lift quivered slightly, but the gray slide doors immediately parted allowing Spock and Maija out for the past three days. Maija cheered loudly and both Spock and her hugged each other, and Maija pecked him on the cheek. Suddenly realizing their loss of control and professionalism the stood away from each other and straightened up.

Maija: (blushing profusely) That never happened

Spock: (tips of ears a deep hue of green) Indeed, lets go to the doctor.

* * *

McCoy stood waiting inside the transporter room as Maija and Spock entered to leave the ship. McCoy gave them both a toothy smile.

McCoy: Both of you look like crap.

Spock: Nice to see you as well Doctor.

Maija: Gentlemen can we please

Spock: Both of you go on ahead, I shall put in our coordinates.

Both McCoy and Maija stood on the platform patiently waiting for Spock. Spock agile fingers put in the coordinates and he pushed a button for a thirty- second countdown, but as he did so something quite unexpected occurred. The lights in the transporter room turned on and the control panel went dead.

Maija: Holy crap you re kidding me

McCoy: Spock?

Spock: We are screwed

McCoy: Amen to that

Maija: The story of my life: why I should not have gone into space exploration.

* * *

Yep folks it ain't over yet. Please review its what keeps this story running! All my love!


	7. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Authors note: OMG! I ASK FORGIVNESS! It's been to freaking long!

Stuck In A Turbolift With A Vulcan

All funny things must come to an end…not really

20 min later…

Maija closed her eyes in frustration she had had enough of everything, she was filthy, sick and her hair had really begun to sponge up even more than usual. Spock was busily working at the control panels but to no avail.

" Spock, what happened?" Mc Coy said in his grouchy southern voice. Spock did not answer but continued to work. McCoy rolled his eyes and looked over at Maija.

" You missed your physical last month miss." McCoy said as the lieutenant's name became familiar to him.

" No I didn't you must have me mistaken with someone else." She said curtly.

" Don't try and pull a Spock on me Lieutenant."

" Doctor, honestly, have a little compassion. Is that all you can think about at a moment like this." Maija said carefully choosing her words.

" No, actually I am hungry." McCoy said.

" Get yourself some chicken soup from the conveniently placed food generator by the transporter pad controls." Maija said sarcastically.

" Don't start smart mouthing me."

Maija opened her eyes wide, displaying false innocence. McCoy glared at her.

" Look I don't know about you two but I'm getting my self out of here." Maija said getting up and pulling down her shirt.

" How pray tell do you plan to do this?" Spock voice cam from below one of the panels.

" I'm taking a shuttle." She said as she turned to leave.

" Now wait just one # minute, there has to be a rule against that." McCoy said angrily.

"Yes there is…" Spock began but was cut off.

" I think I have a good reason for doing it regardless of the rules." She said turning to the door.

" Do you even know how to pilot one? Will the hangar even open to let you out?" McCoy said.

" That's my problem, besides I can always use the auto pilot." With that said she pushed the door apart and went out.

" You don't really think she'll go through with it? Do you?" McCoy said.

Spock stood there in silence; technically if the ship were literally not functioning she wouldn't be able to get out. However, this Maija proved to be slightly crazy.

" No I don't think she will." Spock said uneasily.

McCoy ran after her and soon Spock followed.

" There is no logic to any of this." Spock said as he ran along side McCoy.

" Why?" McCoy said panting.

"Did you tell Jim where you would be?"

McCoy remained silent.

" I see." Spock said with the minimal amount of irritation that he could.

" Where did she go?"

" She's probably taking the ladders to get down to the hangar, I doubt she'll go by turbolift." Spock said.

" I don't feel like climbing down 14 levels. That's insane!" McCoy said trailing after Spock.

" Not to be cruel to the lieutenant, but she may be." Spock said getting over to one of the ladders.

" She couldn't be down that fast could she?" McCoy said gasping for air.

Spock looked down, but saw no trace of Maija. He shook his head and began to ascend down the ladder, with McCoy coming in swearing.

" Spock, there was no way you could have fixed that transporter pad?"

Spock remained silent refusing to admit to failure.

Maija been busy at the ships controls, she was certain that as soon as the thrusters were turned on the doors, no matter what would have to be opened. And if everything went according to plan the doctor and commander would be joining her shortly.

Just then the shuttle door lifted open and in crept Spock and McCoy.

" Nice of you to join me. I knew that both of you would be concerned with me." She said.

" We had to you can't pilot a shuttle just with autopilot." McCoy said, expecting her to move out of the pilot's chair.

" You see that's just what I said to get you down here, I am a licensed pilot." She said curtly, " strap on your seatbelts. In the words of the famous Bette Midler, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Spock, being the control freak that he was, was about to protest, but Maija had already turned on the thrusters.

" Pshhh, welcome to Maija's space ways, our next destination will be wherever the crap I want, please keep you hands to yourselves and enjoy the flight." Maija said.

She gracefully pulled out of the hangar, the doors opened upon command, and the stars were before them.

" We're out!" Maija said cheerfully.

" I believe you can make contact with the space base."

Maija nodded and reached for the controls.

Then all heck broke loose. The shuttle trembled violently as a phaser struck it.

" What the was that!" McCoy said holding on to his seat.

_This is Starfleet command stop your shuttle you are all under arrest for stealing Starfleet property…_

" No you don't understand!" Maija yelled into the speaker.

_Stop the craft now!_

" You should probably pull over miss." McCoy said tersely, but Maija was frozen to the panel continuing to go at a great speed as the shuttle was being bombarded.

Spock got up quickly to the speaker, " Starfleet this is Commander Spock."

…._Shkeioksdnlasodnkdflsdkf…pwi294832ndfsamc/…/../.._

_"_They knocked out our communications system." Maija said angrily.

" Just stop it!"

" I Can't!" Maija said aptly trying to dodge the incoming phaser power.

" So are we just going to spiral off into space until Starfleet decides to blow us up!" McCoy said.

" Not if I can help it, Spock try and get our communications back on line." Maija yelled over the loud eruptions of sound.

" Are there any planets around we can just land on?" McCoy said

" Legally? I doubt it!" Maija said.

" Lieutenant communications are not fixable at the present moment." Spock said, " I suggest you do as the doctor says, regardless of what may happen."

" There is one federation planet just five sectors from where we are." Spock said.

" That'll have to do." With that said Maija engaged into warp speed and left the attacking fed ships behind.

The planet Jausen appeared as a huge yellow orb with splotches of green and blue upon it. It was a sparsely populated planet with a few federation scientist and some small colonies. It was basically the Alaska of that particular solar system.

" This all could have been avoided." McCoy said.

" Shut up!" Maija said looking away from the controls to look at McCoy and Spock.

" I swear if I here another word from…

" Lieutenant." Spock said in a warning tone.

" I'm not done, I swear I….

" Lieutenant!" Spock yelled out, Maija had ignored the fact the ship was going to land and now was on a collision course into the planet. She quickly turned her back and tried to regain control.

The ship seemed to spiral downward as it passed the atmosphere of the planet.

" I'm so sorry about all of this!" Maija yelled as she tried as hard she could to bring the ship back.

Her attempts paid off, the shuttle slowed down and instead of crashing nose down the ship hit the surface belly down and stopped after a few miles of hitting the surface.

The interior of the ship was completely messed up.

Maija sat slumped on her chair near the control pads, McCoy did the same, and Spock was the only one who had remained conscious, but was too shaken up to talk.

" Ouch." Maija uttered as she slowly lifted her head. " Oh my gods I killed them!" Maija said hysterically.

"No you didn't, " Spock said hoarsely.

" I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Maija said trying desperately to get out of her seat.

" No are you?"

" I can walk so yeah, what about the doctor?"

" I feel like a million bucks." McCoy said quietly.

" I might as well see where we landed." Maija said as she opened the door.

Miles and miles of desert lay out across her field of vision.

_This can't be! No, stranded in a desert, with a Vulcan and that doctor…_

" NOOOOO!"

Story will be continued in sequel Stuck on a planet with a Vulcan!

Thank You For All the Reviews! See ya next post!

6


End file.
